canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the beloved and beautiful ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is known for getting kidnapped by Bowser and rescued by Mario numorous times. About her Princess Peach is a gorgeous and beautiful princess who has blonde hair that is styled into a very thick and flowy flip with fringed bangs and wavy layers, blue eyes, a rosy complexion, and a tall frame with an hourglass figure. She is classy, kind, clever, adventurous, displays an unselfish and noble spirit and puts her friends ahead of herself, and was taught to help others. She has a gentle, nurturing, and soft demeanor and is also into sports and has been able to play with the big boys. Besides sports, Peach is also into ball-room dancing, video games, singing, playing the piano, and has an enjoyment of gardening. Bowser is infatuated with Peach and hopes to marry her, so she is kidnapped by him every week. And the routine is the same each time, Peach is hypnotized by Nastasia into marrying Bowser. Count Bleck is the one who weds Peach and Bowser, but since he is not authorized to perform the act of marriage, the marriage itself is unofficial however, Bowser continues to believe in his marriage to Peach. Bowser also has a son named Bowser Jr. from a previous relationship with an unknown female anthropomorphic and bipedal tortoise. Every year, Peach is kidnapped on her birthday by Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, claiming her to be their mother. When Peach discovered his feelings by reading his diary, he has since become upfront about his crush by attempting to get her to kiss him in public. Even though, Peach does not return Bowser's feelings, she occasionally shows him goodwill such as baking him a thank-you cake. When Peach met Bowser for the very first time, she was frightened of him and cried over her captivity, and it was during that time when he proposed marriage to her, but she refused. She is in possession of some powerful magic of her own because she is the only one who can undo the spell that resulted in the quiet, peace-loving mushroom people to be turned into mere stones, bricks, and even field horse-hair plants caused by the Koopa tribe's black magic and return them to their normal selves. She has even transformed herself into a toadstool with a mushroom cap on her head with her hair underneath it. When Peach wishes on a shooting star, she can transform into an alternate form known as "Super Princess" and becomes more powerful by defeating the Koopas single-handedly by shooting fireballs, as the color of her dress changes to red, blue and white. She's generally sweet, but don't push your luck, this means do not mock her chronic damsel syndrome or she will destroy you, so you wouldn't like her when she's angry. Mimi made this mistake; then Peach angrily ordered the Mario bros. to leave her to her. Mimi told Peach, "You're the one that's always having to get rescued by boys. THAT'S embarrassing! Golly, you sure are a lot of talk when you have your little boyfriends to protect you!" Peach replied with, "Y-You... Very well. If you insist, I'll give you what you so richly deserve." Luigi looked shocked as he asked her, "P-Princess Peach! You're not really going to..." Peach told Mario and Luigi, "Stay out of this! I am a PRINCESS, and she has thrown mud at my dignity! You two leave me be! UNDERSTOOD?!" Then, Mario and Luigi nodded obediently and backed out of the room. Role in Brainiac Adam's media In Brainiac Adam's headcanon, Princess Peach doesn't get kidnapped as much as she used to because she stands up for and defends herself by kicks butt with self-defense battle techniques, so Bowser always thinks twice before kidnapping her now. Peach knows that Adam is a handsome young man who is so polite, caring, kind, and happens to be a major fan of her, so she just liked him already after meeting him. She is Adam's closest friend in the Mushroom Kingdom where they appear to be affectionate and kind to each other and she also has an interest in angels and will communicate with them, and therefore she received an angel road as her racing course in Mario Kart: Super Stars. In Adam's headcanon of DandyAndy1989's series, J.U.M.P., Peach is a J.U.M.P. agent. And like Jennifer, her colour is yellow and her powers are heaven and angel-themed. She can create beacons of light, create rainbows, sprout angel wings, fire hearts and stars and powers of an angel. She is often teamed with Brainiac Adam and Rita Repulsa. Role in Sabrina1985's media Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool has dark reddish-brown and strawberry-blonde streaked hair that is styled into a very thick and flowy flip with V-shaped fringed bangs and wavy layers, blue eyes, a rosy complexion, and a tall frame with an hourglass figure. She wears her pink dress, her gold crown, a pink scarf, dark pink pants, and white boots. Even though, Peach is the gorgeous and beautiful dainty little princess that she has always been: the sweet and loving angel and biggest sweetheart who is gentle, nurturing, and soft, villains who have never met her personally believe that she is a weak and powerless damsel-in-distress who goes through dull and repetitive kidnapping-rescuing. Her behavior towards them means that they are terrified of Peach the very minute they come in contact with her, because she immediately, suddenly, and mysteriously transforms into and starts to act like she has the personality a hardcore tough fighter who is aggressive and violent, absolutely refuses to be soft and not show one bit of mercy towards them. Before villainous opponents can even lay a finger on her, she kicks their butts with wild rage and an aggressive nature by using using a frying pan to strike them, or self-defense techniques of hand-to-hand combat skills by repeatedly beating up and pummeling them with a powerful Mortal Kombat-style attack move of a harsh kick on back of their necks, heavy, violent, painful, and brutal quick slaps by simply performing a chopping motion on them with the side of her opened hand, and elegant high kicks that consist of jumping up high into the air with her leg bent and then extending it by striking them with a kick with one of her feet, and then throwing them to the floor as they slam hard onto the ground, which sends them flying far away. Bowser is infatuated with Peach and hoped to marry her, so the only actual time he had her truly kidnapped was on her birthday by Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings because they were claiming her to be their mother. She was frightened of him and cried over her captivity, and it was during that time when he proposed marriage to her, but she refused. When Bowser left the room, Peach discovered his feelings by reading his diary, then she was hypnotized by Nastasia into marrying Bowser. Count Bleck was the one who wed Peach and Bowser, but since he was not authorized to perform the act of marriage, the marriage itself was unofficial however, Bowser continued to believe in his marriage to Peach. That night, after Mario returned Peach home safely to her castle, she prayed that she would never get kidnapped again and then she went to sleep. While she was sleeping, a shooting star that was glowing the 7 colors of the rainbow fell from the sky and landed in Peach's room. The next morning, Bowser broke into Peach's castle and attempted to kidnap her again for a second time, and just when he was ready to grab her in his grip, Peach used her attack moves to defeat Bowser. Mario was amazed with Peach's battle techniques that she had automatically gained from the rainbow-colored shooting star after the the first and only time that she had been kidnapped, while Luigi, Daisy, Adam, Sabrina, Miss Sexy, Lola, Sans, and Papyrus were surprised that Peach didn't need Mario's help. Ever since being defeated by Peach, Bowser never comes near her castle to try and kidnap her, however, he is still in love with her. Even though, Peach does not return Bowser's feelings, she occasionally shows him goodwill such as baking him a thank-you cake, and is willing to have him team up with her and the Mario brothers when a bigger evil threatens the Mushroom Kingdom. She is in possession of some powerful magic of her own because she is the only one who can undo spells that result in her quiet and peace-loving anthropormorphic mushroom assistants to be turned into mere stones, bricks, and even field horse-hair plants caused by black magic and return them to their normal selves. She has even transformed herself into a toadstool with a mushroom cap on her head with her hair underneath it. Peach knows that Adam is a handsome young man who is so polite, caring, kind, and she happens to be his closest friend, and they are affectionate and kind to each other. Even though Peach is not an official member of the Benevolent Beanies' team, she occasionally joins them as an ally to team up against a greater evil than the Malevolent Meanies. And due to Peach's physical appearence, Sasha, Alan, Miss Ruthless, Vonnie, Nega Sans, and Nega Papyrus love to call her "ugly" because they want her to be very hurt by that horrid cruel comment and cry. However, they quickly learned that Princess Peach is aggressive and violent when she uses her variety of powerful attack moves to strike a villainous opponent in very rare extreme instances. Friends Princess Peach has a lot of friends that include Mario, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Link, Princess Zelda, Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart, Rita Repulsa, Toadsworth, Rosalina, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, and Papyrus the skeleton Enemies Peach also has a few enemies as well. They include Bowser (sometimes), Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. (sometimes), Cackletta, Wagbo, Alan/Green Ice (sometimes), Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, and Nega Papyrus Trivia * In Japan, the princess's name has always been Peach, but she was originally known as Princess Toadstool in the United States and other Western countries. The English translation of Yoshi's Safari marked the first usage of the name "Peach" in the Western world and in Super Mario RPG, she went back to being called Princess Toadstool, but it was not until the release of Super Mario 64 that the name "Peach" was popularized in Western countries. * Although often kidnapped by him, Peach is willing to have Bowser team up with her and the Mario Bros. when a bigger evil threatens the Mushroom Kingdom. * In Super Princess Peach, where she is the main playable character, she shows Bowser that she is capable of defending herself. * She also has a grandmother who is a toadstool and a grandmother who is a human, implying that she may be part-toadstool. * Peach made a cameo appearance in The Legend Of Zelda: Link’s Awakening, in the form of a photo. * In "Super Mario And The Night Of Horror", a comic story in the German Club Nintendo magazine, a demon named Abigor takes over Peach’s mind, which causes her to be turned into a husk of herself as she then delivers a slightly more kid-friendly version of a famous line from the Exorcist. * In the classic arcade game Donkey Kong, Mario was busy saving a different damsel in distress named Pauline who is a brunette in a red dress and a civilian. A similar thing happened in the anime "The Great Mission To Save Princess Peach", where Peach's love interest was prince Haru and he was turned into a dog by Bowser, until he become human again and was able to marry Peach. * In the world of Brainiac Adam's headcanon, Peach has a superheroine alter-ego known as "Wonder Peach", so Bowser thinks twice before kidnapping her now. In addition to this, she has the power of light that angels have. * In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Peach's full name is "Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool". * According to one Reddit user, he has a "what if" fan theory where Princess Peach was manipulating everything from the start and is actually the villain of the franchise. Since he personally believes that the whole Super Mario series is just Peach's propaganda, where Mario and his friends are just puppets and Peach is the puppet master, because in reality she is an evil dictator who wants to oppress the people of the Mushroom Kingdom and could be really just using Mario to lead him to believe that Bowser is the villain by tricking him into thinking she is the victim who was kidnapped to feed into her master plan. * Daisy and Peach are very good friends, but some information in the Prima Guide for Mario Kart Wii suggests that they aren’t just royal besties, but that they’re actually related because it is stated that the two princess characters are in fact cousins, even though it’s not generally considered to be canon because the connection has never been revealed in any of the games. * The Princess Peach costume used in "Super Mario At The Ice Capades", resembles a giant mutated blow-up doll that has a huge mascot-like head, but she is based on the official Nintendo design since she has blonde hair, instead of reddish-brown from the cartoon. In this special segment, Peach talks and gestures like a flirty 1930’s Hollywood starlet with a cliché Mae West-ish voice, can be primed to tell Bowser to “Come up and see me some time” any moment, but she doesn’t. Gallery Adam on rainbow road by dynamite64-d4v4acw.png|Princess Peach with Brainiac Adam and his dog Honey on Rainbow Road drawn by Dynamite64 Peach and Haru.png|Princess Peach with her ex-boyfriend, Prince Haru Peach's demonic possession.png|Princess Peach under Abigor's spell Peach's cameo in Zelda.png|Princess Peach's cameo appearance in The Legend Of Zelda: Link's Awakening Super Princess.png|Peach as her alter-ego "Super Princess" Princess Peach's Rita Repulsa hairdo by Brainiac Adam.png|Princess Peach with Rita Repulsa's hairdo drawn by Brainiac Adam Princess Peach imitates Rita Repulsa by BrainiacAdam.png|Princess Peach imitates the pose during Rita Repulsa's "Ahhhhh! After 10,000 years I'm free, it's time to conquer Earth!" catchphrase in the opening scene of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme song, and Peach's version of this catchphrase is "Ahhhhh! After years of being kidnapped by Bowser, I'm free! It's time for an original plot!" drawn by Brainiac Adam Princess Peach and Rita Repulsa as J.U.M.P. agents by Brainiac Adam.png|Princess Peach and Rita Repulsa as J.U.M.P. agents drawn by Brainiac Adam Princess Peach, Adam, and Rita Repulsa by Brainiac Adam.png|Adam with Princess Peach and Rita Repulsa drawn by Brainiac Adam Princess Peach and Rita Repulsa by Brainiac Adam.png|Princess Peach and Rita Repulsa drawn by Brainiac Adam Daisy and Peach.png Princess Peach re-design.png|Sabrina1985's re-design of Princess Peach Adamantiums nice surprise by BrainiacAdam.png|The Adamantiums receiving gifts drawn by Brainiac Adam Thrown into the gunk dunk by BrainiacAdam.png|Adam and Peach putting Wario and Alan into the gunk dunk drawn by Brainiac Adam Princess Peach's sports outfit.png Princess Peach 3D render.png Little Miss Peach.png|Princess Peach as a little miss drawn by Brainiac Adam Little Miss Peach 4.png|Little Miss Peach drawn by Brainiac Adam Little Miss Peach 3.png|Little Miss Peach drawn by Brainiac Adam Little Miss Peach 2.png|Little Miss Peach drawn by Brainiac Adam Super Mario Ice Capades group 2.png Super Mario Ice Capades group 1.png Princess Peach Toadstool (Super Mario At The Ice Capades) 4.png Princess Peach Toadstool (Super Mario At The Ice Capades) 3.png Princess Peach Toadstool (Super Mario At The Ice Capades) 2.png Princess Peach Toadstool (Super Mario At The Ice Capades) 1.png Friends on Rainbow Road.png A guy and his princess.png Bikers of Chocolate Mountain.png Peach's wedding gown.png Cat Peach 2.png Cat Peach.png Peach dressed as Luigi.png|Peach dressed as Luigi Category:Human characters Category:Female characters Category:Mario Category:Canon characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Royalty Category:Pink characters Category:Protagonists Category:JUMP